


Unfair

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, No happy endings, OOC, This is my first work, all the sads, no really, sads, stealing boyfriends, sue me, this is just angst, this was actually probably written in 30 minutes so it's most likely shit, why did I make this, why is this my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk and JakeJake and DirkThose were the only combinations of names you hear anymore.Your name is Jane Crocker and, at one point, you were the only one talking to Jake English.So, maybe, that's why when you heard Dirk's plan to win Jake over again.Maybe that's why you stole it?





	1. Jane's POV

Dirk and Jake  
Jake and Dirk  
Those were the only combinations of names you hear anymore.  
Your name is Jane Crocker and, at one point, you were the only one talking to Jake English.  
You were happier in those days, the days before Dirk Strider. You had developed a crush on Jake long before he had, and it wasn't fair.  
It wasn't fair when he told you the plans he had to take Jake out to a reshowing of Avatar on the new earth, having it shown specifically because he knew Jake would love it.  
It wasn't fair when he told you he waS going to speak with Jake that night, asking him if he would take a second chance.  
It was so unfair.  
Yes, that's the word.  
Maybe that's why you asked Jake to be with you on the exact date Dirk had the tickets.  
Maybe that's why you had also purchased two tickets to the same movie.  
Maybe that's why you took him to the movie and confessed there.  
Maybe that's why Dirk won't speak to you anymore.  
Maybe that's the reason you won the heart of Jake English.  
It felt good at first, but now it's just painful.  
Unfair.  
So unfair.  
Those are the words to describe it all.  
Unfair.


	2. Dirk's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noot noot  
> Here's the second part of this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is OOC out of OOC

Jane and Jake  
Jake and Jane  
It used to be the combination of yours and Jake's names that was spoken all the time.   
Not anymore, not after Jane ruined everything.   
Your name is Dirk Strider and you refuse to dwell in the past. Whenever you do, you always seem to remember.   
You miss the times when Jake English was your best friend. Before he was taken. Back when he was still available, a viable option to love openly.   
You remember those times.   
You remember those times like you remember that day. The day Jake English was taken from you.   
Unfair.   
Unfair, that was the word, no?  
Unfair that he was stolen from you the day you were supposed to say to him you love him.   
Unfair that Jane Crocker won in the end.   
Unfair that you never had a chance.   
Unfair that you can never spend any time with him anymore.   
Everything was unfair.   
So unfair.   
Yes, those two words described Dirk Strider's life.  
You were done.   
That's it.   
You didn't care anymore.   
(It was a lie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOCiness


	3. Jake's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all prewritten, okay?  
> I was being an angsty little shit when I wrote this.  
> Shoot me.  
> (I hate everything I stand for)  
> I swear I'll write something better next time to appease the AO3 gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me.
> 
> Once again, OOC characters are OOC.
> 
> Fml.

Dirk and Jane  
Jane and Dirk  
They were always fighting.   
They used to get along so well, until you started dating Jane.   
Your name is Jake English and you're wondering when it all went wrong. You were sure you did everything right. Jane loves you, a lot for the matter, but now she avoids you. You used to be best bros with one Dirk Strider until Jane took you to the movie.   
Then the day came.   
The day where everything came tumbling out.   
Dirk had the movie shown that night.   
He did it for you.   
He bought tickets for the movie.   
He did it for you.   
He was going to tell you he loves you that night, that he wants a second chance.   
Jane took that from him.   
She stole his plan and used it as her own. Dirk never had a chance.   
Jane didn't want you around Dirk for the fear you'd fall for him.   
She was afraid he'd tell you the truth.   
You broke up with Jane.  
You aren't friends with either of them anymore.   
You wish you could've given Dirk a second chance.   
It's unfair.   
Unfair, that's the word.   
Unfair that Jane stole Dirk's chance.   
Unfair that she took your heart.   
Unfair that you couldn't even give Dirk a chance.   
Unfair you lost two of the only three friends you've ever had.   
Unfair.  
It's so unfair.   
Tomorrow you try to pester Dirk.  
.....  
.....  
He answers.   
You tell him you love him.  
He tells you to go away.   
You beg him to give you a chance.   
He says no because you didn't give him one.   
It's unfair.   
So unfair, yes those are the words.   
You loved Jane Crocker.   
You love Dirk Strider.   
You'll never get him.  
It's so....  
Unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, please.
> 
> P l e a s e.


End file.
